Misgivings Part two of Destiny's Way
by Mango5
Summary: Keitaro's twin brother and sister are out for revenge after learning of his death, and are just as intent on stealing the ginzuishou for their Sovereign. Meanwhile, the newlywed Chibas and the senshi have an added worry as one of Sailor Moon's toughest b


Title: Destiny's Way: Misgivings  
Author: Mango  
Email: sign the guestbook :)  
Website:   
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters are   
copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei   
Animation, Co., Ltd. This story is   
copyright Mango, December 2002.  
Rating: I'll say PG-13 for violence and language.  
Distribution: Anywhere, but just let me know so I can   
visit the awesome place that wants to show my work!  
lol ;)  
Summary: Keitaro's twin brother and sister are out   
for revenge after learning of his death, and are   
just as intent on stealing the ginzuishou for their   
Sovereign. Meanwhile, the newlywed Chibas and the   
senshi have an added worry as one of Sailor Moon's   
toughest battles begins...   
  
Author's notes and thanks at the very end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
12 HOURS AFTER KEITARO'S DEATH  
  
It was dark. A cold, foreboding mist traced lazy   
patterns in the air, absorbing what little warmth and   
light there was. It was here that evil lived, where   
malicious intent was born.  
  
In the deathly silence, a voice was heard, raspy and   
low, but distinctly feminine. The mist began to   
swirl, slowly forming the transparent image of a   
woman.  
  
"Kioko, Kioshi, come to me," she said, gesturing at   
two shadowed figures. "Is it true?"  
  
Twins approached, the shadows of the room playing   
across their expressionless faces. Their hair was as   
dark as a moonless night, causing their bright green   
eyes to flash almost unnaturally in contrast. They   
bowed as one before the female, Kioko, spoke.  
  
"Yes, Sovereign. It is true. Keitaro has been   
destroyed," she admitted gravely, head still bowed in   
submission.  
  
"Our brother was a fool, thinking he could take on   
the ginzuishou by himself," the male, Kioshi, added.  
  
The misty woman scowled down at them. "I should   
hope it's not a family trait," she sneered.  
  
"Of course not, Sovereign," Kioko assured, a bead of   
sweat forming on her brow. She didn't dare wipe it   
away.  
  
"Much depends on your success," she reminded. "If you   
fail me now..."  
  
"We won't, Sovereign," Kioshi promised. "We *will*   
bring   
you the ginzuishou."  
  
The swirling image smiled down at the twins, a smile   
that froze them to the core. "Excellent. I'll be in   
touch." With that, the mist moved outwards and she   
vanished, leaving the twins bathed in darkness.  
  
Kioko turned to her twin, able to make out his   
muscular outline and the shinning of his green eyes.   
"I can't believe Keitaro went after Sailor Moon   
without us," she growled, arm muscles flexing in   
anger.   
  
"He was always headstrong," Kioshi reminded his   
younger sister. "Always had something to prove, that   
one did."  
  
"Still," she continued, her voice shaking with rage.   
"He almost ruined everything. All those years of   
planning... the senshi now know someone's after the   
ginzuishou." Frustrated, she kicked the wall. If it   
hurt her, she didn't show it.  
  
"We can still do this, Ko-chan," Kioshi assured. "We   
can reclaim the element of surprise by waiting a   
little longer."  
  
Kioko scowled impatiently. "Why can't we just go   
now?" she protested, glaring at him.  
  
"Because, dear sister," he gently reminded, "As you   
pointed out, the senshi *expect* something to happen   
now. It would not be wise to act impulsively, lest we   
end up like Keitaro."  
  
Kioko looked away. No matter how much they berated   
their younger brother, his death had greatly pained   
the twins.  
  
Finally, she looked back, determination in her eyes.   
"You're right," she admitted. "By waiting, we'll gain   
the advantage once again."  
  
"Exactly," Kioshi grinned, baring his teeth. "And   
then we can make them pay for what they did."  
  
A smile graced Kioko's lips, but it was soon replaced   
by a scowl. "Keitaro knew Sailor Moon's identity but   
was too stupid to share it with us before he went   
after her," she reminded him with a growl.   
  
He nodded. "We need to find out who she is before we   
can proceed. If we can catch her when she's   
powerless, it'll make taking the ginzuishou that much   
easier."  
  
Kioko's green eyes lit up with excitement. Then as   
one, they turned and left the projection room to   
finalize their plan.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Oh wow!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
"Usagi-chan, it's beautiful," Ami added, following   
Minkao into the Chiba's apartment.  
  
"I can't believe you two could afford this!" Rei   
commented, her mouth open in awe.  
  
"You sure married the right man, Usagi-chan," Makoto   
whispered with a smile, hugging her newlywed friend.  
  
"Glad you like it, minna!" Usagi blushed as she   
ushered her friends inside.  
  
"Thanks for coming," Mamoru smiled, taking the girls'   
jackets from them as they passed.  
  
It had been five months since Usagi and Mamoru's   
small, private wedding and the senshi had been   
invited for their first official meal at the new   
Chiba residence since the couple had moved in a week   
earlier. It was a spacious apartment (which included   
another level where the couple's room was located)   
with large windows and a balcony off the living room   
that gave a stunning view of the city of Tokyo.   
  
"I can't believe you could afford this place," Rei   
repeated, her wide eyes refusing to blink.  
  
"Oh, Rei-chan. Enough already!" Makoto laughed,   
playfully shoving the raven-haired girl.   
  
Mamoru grinned, blushing slightly with all the fuss   
they were making. "Make yourselves at home, minna.   
The food is almost ready."  
  
"I really hope *you* made it, Mamoru-san, because we   
all know what Usagi-chan's cooking is like..." Minako   
teased.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed. "That may be true, but I   
resent that!"  
  
Everyone laughed, the senshi settling into the large,   
puffy cushions that surrounded the low table of the   
dining room floor.  
  
Usagi turned to head back to the kitchen but Mamoru   
gently stopped her.  
  
"Usako, go and visit. You haven't spent much time   
with them lately and I know you miss them."  
  
"But what about the food?" she reminded him quietly,   
knowing that her friends were listening in.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll finish it."  
  
She looked up at him, uncertain. "Are you sure, Mamo-  
chan? I could-"  
  
He pulled her to him, leaned down and kissed her   
cheek, making her blush. "It's alright. I'll do it."   
He then released her with a smile and vanished into   
the kitchen.  
  
Usagi, her face still red, turned and joined her   
friends on the floor.  
  
"Aww, Mamoru-san is so kawaii," Minako gushed,   
hugging Usagi.  
  
"You're a lucky girl, Usagi-chan, with a guy like   
Mamoru," Makoto added, making her friend blush even   
more.  
  
"Minna, stop it," she giggled, glancing back at the   
kitchen's archway, making sure her husband wasn't   
eavesdropping.  
  
"Where's Luna and Artemis?" Ami asked, changing the   
subject.  
  
"Right here," Luna replied, as if waiting for Ami's   
cue. Quietly, the two cats emerged from the hall.  
  
"And just what were you two doing?" Minako asked,   
raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
Artemis blushed. "We were napping, Minako-chan. What   
do you think?" he asked defensively.  
  
The girls' laughter was interrupted by Mamoru's   
reappearance, arms and hands adorned with elaborate   
plates of food.  
  
"Who's hungry?" he called, setting the plates down in   
front of them on the table. Usagi's eyes grew wide at   
the sight of the mouth-watering food, but as she   
stretched out her hand, Mamoru gently tapped it.  
  
"Guests first, Usako," he reminded with a smile,   
leaving once again to bring out the rest of the meal.  
  
"Oh, right," Usagi blushed, a sweat drop forming on   
her head.  
  
Once the food had been brought out, Mamoru joined his   
wife and friends at the table.  
  
"So, Ami-chan, Usako tells me that you've been   
accepted at Otsuka Hospital?" he began, passing some   
neatly wrapped sushi around.  
  
"Hai," Ami confirmed. "I'm studying surgery there.   
And I'm glad. I couldn't stand living so far away   
from you guys. Not after... not after what happened,"   
she finished awkwardly, turning her attention to the   
food in front of her.  
  
A few months ago, she had been living in Kitami, in   
the northern Japanese island of Hokkaido, when Sailor   
Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had been in trouble. She had   
managed to fly out in time to heal them after the   
attack, but she always regretted the fact that she   
had been too far away to really help.  
  
A moment of silence fell upon the group as each tried   
to think of something to break the awkwardness.  
  
"Are we any closer to finding out what happened?"   
Artemis finally asked, deciding it was time to talk.  
  
"How would we be?" Rei said bitterly, her good mood   
evaporating. "Keitaro disappeared and there hasn't   
been another attack... it's like it never happened."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Usagi muttered.  
  
"Usagi-chan, have you had anymore nightmares?" Minako   
asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Usagi shook her head, only to find seven faces   
staring skeptically at her. "Nani?" she demanded   
defensively.  
  
"Well, it's just that, last time, you refused to tell   
us about them-" Luna began, but was cut off by an   
angry Usagi.  
  
"Luna! Of course I'll tell you guys if I have another   
nightmare!" Her eyes flashed in annoyance, but as she   
looked away, her voice became subdued. "I almost lost   
Mamo-chan last time..."  
  
Mamoru put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her   
close. "It's alright, Usako. We believe you." He   
looked up at everyone in turn, making sure they   
dropped the accusation.  
  
"Well, there has to be *some* way of finding out what   
happened?" Artemis asked impatiently. "We've put this   
off too long."  
  
"Come off it, Artemis," Rei complained. "There hasn't   
been another attack since Keitaro's. You'd think   
something would have happened by now."  
  
Luna frowned. "I think whoever Keitaro worked for is   
biding their time, waiting to attack when we least   
expect it."  
  
"We should start scanning for negative energy again,"   
Minako suggested.  
  
Everyone glanced over at Ami, who has just filled her   
mouth with rice. She blushed, finished chewing, then   
said, "I could try my computer again. Though last   
time, nothing came up."  
  
"Maybe broaden your search?" Makoto suggested,   
scooting over to her friend as she pulled out her   
tiny, blue computer from her bag.  
  
Ami typed in Keitaro's energy signature, but nothing   
came up. She looked up at everyone, face downcast.   
"Gomen, minna, but I just can't pinpoint anything."  
  
The senshi discussed Keitaro a little longer before   
changing the subject to guys and jobs. It was late   
into the night, long after the food had been eaten,   
that everyone got up and headed to the door, yawning.  
  
"Arigatou for the food, Mamoru-san," Ami thanked,   
bowing slightly. "You too, Usagi-chan."  
  
The other girls expressed their thanks as well as   
Mamoru handed them their coats. Through the large   
windows in the living room, they could see fluffy,   
white snowflakes tracing lazy lines through the rays   
of light issued from the lampposts.  
  
"I'll call you later in the week so we can go   
shopping, alright?" Minako said as she hugged Usagi   
goodbye. In a quiet undertone, she added, "Don't stay   
up too late with Mamoru-san!"  
  
Blushing furiously, Usagi exclaimed, "Minako-chan!"  
  
Laughing, she led the others out the door, leaving   
the couple and the cats alone in the vast apartment.  
  
"Well, that went well," Luna commented, heading to   
the kitchen to help clean up.  
  
"I think so too, Luna," Mamoru agreed. He rolled his   
sleeves up and started washing the dishes while Usagi   
grabbed a towel to dry. Twenty minutes later,   
everything finally clean and put away, the tired   
couple collapsed in exhaustion on one of the couches   
near the window, while the cats wandered off down the   
hall to bed.  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's warm form,   
snuggling up to his chest. "Mmm, Mamo-chan. I could   
fall asleep right here in your arms."  
  
"What's stopping you then?" he smiled, hugging her   
closer, resting his head on hers. They sat there for   
a long while, watching the snow accumulate on the   
roof tops and in the streets below.  
  
However, as they drifted off to sleep, a loud beeping   
was heard down the hall.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes opened in confusion. "Mamo-chan,   
did you turn off the oven?" she mumbled, voice thick   
with sleep.   
  
"Of course, Usako," he replied, just as drowsily.  
  
Suddenly, Luna came running into the room, Usagi's   
communicator in her mouth. She tossed it at the   
couple then yelled. "The senshi are in trouble!   
Henshin yo*!"  
  
~~~~  
* henshin yo! = transform now!  
~~~~  
  
"Nani?" Usaig exclaimed, slightly disoriented as she   
jumped up with Mamoru. "What's happening?" Luna ran   
with her as she went to get her transformation brooch   
from the bedroom.  
  
"I'm not sure. Mercury said that her computer started   
going crazy soon after they left so they went to   
investigate the readings. Then they were attacked!"  
  
Usagi nodded, grabbed her brooch and yelled: "Moon   
Cosmic Power, MAKE-UP!"  
  
Once transformed, she ran back downstairs to meet   
Tuxedo Kamen and Artemis. The four of them left,   
heading for the senshi's last known whereabouts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now which way, Luna?" Sailor Moon yelled, her breath   
coming in short gasps as she ran as fast as she   
could. Tuxedo Kamen ran slightly ahead of her, eyes   
scanning the streets through the falling snow.  
  
"Go right!" Luna called from her side.  
  
They soon found themselves down a narrow alleyway,   
lit only by a few dim lights. "Are you sure they're   
down here?" Sailor Moon asked, apprehension on her   
face once they had stopped their frantic running. "I   
don't see them..." she began but stopped short as she   
became dizzy and sank to the ground.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Daijoubu ka*?" Tuxedo Kamen asked,   
worry etched on his face.  
  
~~~~~  
*daijoubu ka = are you alright?  
~~~~~  
  
The dizzy feeling passed almost immediately and she   
quickly got back to her feet, embarrassed. "I'm fine.   
I'm just a bit tired."  
  
At that, a large explosion was heard at the other end   
of the alley, which was soon lit with red flames and   
blue energy.  
  
"That's them!" Artemis yelled, running ahead.  
  
"I hope you're not too tired to help the senshi,"   
Luna commented, watching Sailor Moon with concern.   
Sweat had broken out on her face, even in the cold,   
winter air, and her breathing was heavier than it   
should have been.  
  
"I'll be fine, Luna," she assured, following Artemis   
and Tuxedo Kamem. "Come on!"  
  
At the end of the alley, they came to the entrance of   
a small park. The four senshi stood tall, though   
injured, as they faced their unknown foe, unaware (or   
uncaring) that the trees around them were all on   
fire. Through the misty whiteness, Sailor Moon could   
make out a lone figure hovering above her friends.  
  
She glanced over at Tuxedo Kamen, who nodded, and   
they ran over to join the other senshi.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Sailor Mars yelled at Sailor   
Moon, dodging a blast from the unknown attacker.  
  
"Gomen," she apologized, too tired to come up with a   
witty comeback. "What's going on?"  
  
Before she could get an explanation, the attacker   
spoke up. "Well, if it isn't Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi looked up at the figure defiantly. "Who are   
you? What do you want?"  
  
"I was just bored," the female voice responded,   
laughing in a way that chilled the senshi's hearts.  
  
"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Tuxedo   
Kamen yelled. "You're destroying this park for   
nothing?"  
  
The figure still remained cloaked in shadows. "And   
who's this handsome man?" she crooned.  
  
Sailor Moon's face hardened. "Urusai!*" she yelled,   
"and tell us what you want!"  
  
The crisp winter air began to crackle with negative   
energy. "Nobody talks to Kioko that way!" she yelled,   
shooting a stream of dark energy at the bunch.  
  
"Abunai**!" Jupiter yelled, but it was too late. The   
energy smashed into the ground beside them, throwing   
them all through the air like rag dolls.  
  
Mars was the first one to recover, hurrying to her   
feet. "Take this, bakayaro***!" she yelled before   
shooting a ball of fire at her.  
  
~~~~~  
* urusai = shut up  
** abunai = watch out  
*** bakayaro = derogatory term... worse than "baka"   
which means idiot.  
~~~~~  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
  
A long, golden chain of hearts shot out from Sailor   
Venus and wrapped around the figure, pulling her into   
the light.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped. "You're...you look like Keitaro!"   
she stammered, slowly getting to her feet, the fear   
visible in her wide, blue eyes.  
  
Kioko's eyes flashed dangerously at the statement,   
but refused to acknowledge it. Instead, she began to   
laugh, her body starting to glow.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Luna called from the sides,   
jarring the girl out of her shock.   
  
"Nani...? Oh, right," she mumbled, getting her moon   
scepter out. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
But before her hearts could attack Kioko, she had   
vanished from Venus' chain.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Jupiter demanded, looking over at   
Mercury.  
  
The blue senshi quickly entered some information into   
her computer, then yelled, "WATCH OUT!!"  
  
From the opposite direction from where Kioko had last   
been, a large streak of energy blasted them all back   
to the ground.  
  
"She's too strong!" Mercury groaned, clutching her   
arm in pain. "I can't get a lock on her!"  
  
Sailor Moon tried to get up, but she couldn't find   
her balance and fell back down.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cried, pushing herself up,   
ignoring her cuts and bruises. She ran over to her   
leader and helped her sit up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't feel so great," she admitted, sweat running   
down her flushed face.  
  
"This is not a good time to be sick, Sailor Moon!"   
Luna growled, running over to them. They were soon   
surrounded by the whole gang, concern etched on their   
faces as they looked down at her.  
  
"Can you get up?" Venus asked gently, putting a hand   
under Sailor Moon's arm. Jupiter did the same and   
they carefully lifted her up.  
  
"She's gone!" Mercury suddenly exclaimed, checking   
her battered computer once again.   
  
"What?" Mars yelled, running over to look. "She just   
left? What was the point?"  
  
"That's something we'll have to discuss," Tuxedo   
Kamen spoke up, taking Sailor Moon's shivering form   
in his arms. "Once I get her back home."  
  
"I'll be fine, minna," Sailor Moon protested weakly.   
"I'm just tired."  
  
"All that cooking you did tonight, ne?" Mars teased,   
and was happy to see Sailor Moon glare back. She   
wasn't tired enough to spar with her friend.  
  
After one last scan from Mercury's computer to make   
sure Kioko was really gone (and a blast of water from   
Mercury to put out the fires), they all detransformed   
and headed back to the Chiba's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kioshi watched all this from a distance, disguised in   
normal clothes, hidden by the abundant shadows.  
  
"So, that weak girl is Sailor Moon?" Kioko, now   
equally disguised, said by his side. She snorted.   
"Couldn't even stay on her feet, that one. And it was   
her who killed our brother?"  
  
Kioshi ignored his twin, carefully watching the group   
disappear down the snow covered street. A chilled   
breeze began to blow and he pulled the collar of his   
jacket up higher to block it out as he started to   
follow them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kioko called, running to catch   
up. "We know who she is, why not go and attack them   
now? While she's weak!"  
  
"We need to find out where she lives," he told her   
calmly, keeping a safe distance from them. "That way   
we can surprise her when she's alone." He smirked.   
"And we know something that we can use to our   
advantage..."  
  
Before he could explain, he quickly pulled Kioko into   
an alley just as the raven-haired girl looked behind   
her. A few moments later, he glanced out and saw that   
the group had vanished.   
  
"Kuso*! We're losing them!" he swore, running down   
the street. "Come on!"  
  
~~~~~  
*kuso = damn  
~~~~~  
  
The two of them, still keeping a safe distance behind   
the group, followed them all the way to an apartment   
and watched them go in.  
  
Finally, Kioko spoke up. "So, now what?  
  
Kioshi sneered. "Now we go back to headquarters and   
confer with the Sovereign. I'm sure she'll be   
overjoyed with what I found out..." He turned away   
from the apartment and began walking in the opposite   
direction.  
  
Kioko's eyes followed him, wide with shock. "Why   
can't we go attack them now?" she asked, pointing   
back at the apartment.  
  
Kioshi's patience wore thin. "Don't you understand   
*anything* Kioko?" he snapped. Her eyes hardened at   
his outburst and he added in a calmer voice, "We know   
Sailor Moon's identity and where she lives. Now we go   
and plan our next step."  
  
Kioko looked like she wanted to argue but decided to   
go with her twin in the end. She glanced back at the   
dark apartment. *I'll get my revenge for Keitaro's   
death, Moon Brat. Just you wait and see.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are you feeling now, Usako?" Mamoru asked,   
gently stroking the bangs off her forehead. She was   
tucked into their large bed; Mamoru, the cats and the   
other senshi hovering around it as they made sure she   
was alright.  
  
"I told you guys, I'm *fine*," she protested weakly,   
not fooling anyone. "I just need a good night's   
sleep."  
  
Ami was giving her a strange look.   
  
"Nani?" she demanded, sitting up. Mamoru gently   
pushed her back down.  
  
The blue-haired girl shook her head. "Nothing. Just   
get some rest and phone me if you start feeling   
worse, okay?"  
  
"You bet, Ami," she promised.   
  
Rei had moved away from the bed and was looking down   
at the quiet street below.   
  
"What is it, Rei-chan?" Minako asked, joining her at   
the window.  
  
"I just can't shake the feeling that someone was   
following us," she mumbled, still looking outside.  
  
"Oh Rei, it was just post-battle jitters. Who would   
have followed us? Ami had her computer on the whole   
way home."  
  
Rei didn't seem convinced but she dropped the   
subject. "You're right..." She turned to them, a fake   
smile on her face. "I think I'm going to go home and   
meditate on the battle."  
  
"Good idea, Rei," Luna agreed.  
  
"It was rather weird," Artemis added.  
  
The senshi nodded, zipping up their jackets, heading   
for the bedroom door. "Take care, Usagi-chan!" they   
called as they left. "We'll show ourselves out."  
  
Ami paused at the door and look back at her friend,   
concern on her face. She opened her mouth to say   
something but thought better of it, smiled and gently   
closed the door.  
  
"What's with Ami-chan?" Usagi muttered, pulling her   
blankets up to her chin.  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "She's just worried," he said. He   
left briefly to wash up and then joined his wife in   
bed, pulling her close to keep her warm.  
  
After a few moment of silence, Usagi whispered, "She   
looked like Keitaro," her mind having wandered back   
to the attack.  
  
"I know," Mamoru responded, hugging her closer. He   
felt her shiver.  
  
"What do you think it all means?" she asked, her   
voice getting fainter as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, Usako," he   
mumbled back, succumbing to the sleep that enveloped   
him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Mamoru awoke to an empty bed.  
  
"Usako?" he mumbled, groggily stretching his muscles.   
When she didn't respond, he shot up, instantly alert.  
  
"Usako?!" he called more urgently. "Are you here?"  
  
"Relax, Mamoru-san. She's in the bathroom," Artemis   
informed him, hearing his calls. "Luna's with her."  
  
The fact that Luna was with her made him suspicious.   
"Is something wrong?" He threw back the bed's covers   
and put on his robe and slippers, following Artemis   
to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
"Well, she's been sick for about an hour," the cat   
told him.   
  
"What? I thought she was feeling better..." He   
arrived at the closed bathroom door and gently   
knocked.  
  
"Usako? Are you alright?"  
  
He heard some shuffling around and a few moments   
later the door opened, revealing an exhausted-looking   
woman.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she mumbled, wiping sweat from her brow.   
"Ohayo."  
  
"Usako! You...you look horrible!" he stated in   
surprise, taking in her shaky, flushed form with his   
wide eyes. He was even more surprised when she   
acknowledged his statement.  
  
"I know, I *feel* horrible," she told him, turning   
back to the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the   
toilet.  
  
Mamoru looked to Luna, prompting her to explain.  
  
"She says that her stomach has been upset all   
morning. I found her in here when I got up, head in   
the toilet."  
  
"Usako, I'm going to call the doctor-" Mamoru began,   
but was cut off by Usagi.  
  
"No!" When she saw the defiant look on her husband's   
face, she added, "Call Ami-chan. She wanted me to."  
  
He nodded and made his way to the phone.  
  
Half an hour later, Ami had arrived at the Chiba   
residence, having forsaken a shower and breakfast to   
come and check on her friend.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem, Usagi-chan?" she   
asked, walking her friend back to her bedroom so she   
could lie down.  
  
"I've been nauseous all night and this morning I got   
sick," she told her quietly, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"You must have caught the flu," Mamoru said, stroking   
his wife's damp, messy hair.  
  
Ami was silent, causing the couple to look at her.  
  
"Ami-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked, sitting up a   
bit.  
  
"How long have you felt like this?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. A week maybe." Mamoru looked at her in   
shock, unaware that she had been sick all week. "It   
was only last night that I started to feel worse,"   
Usagi added hastily.   
  
"And when do you feel the most sick?" Ami asked,   
chewing her bottom lip.  
  
"The mornings I guess," she explained. Usagi watched   
as a blush rose onto her friend's cheeks. "Why, Ami-  
chan? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Ami looked even more embarrassed. "I don't mean to   
pry, but have you two been, you know, trying to have   
children?"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru turned beet red, avoiding Ami's   
eyes.  
  
"Ami!" Usagi exclaimed. "What kind of question is   
that?!"  
  
But Mamoru was silent as it dawned on him. The   
general weakness, the nausea, the vomiting...  
  
"You think she's pregnant, Ami-chan?" he asked   
quietly, his eyes scared but excited.  
  
"I do," she responded, grabbing her friend's hand   
reassuringly as Usagi stared at her in disbelief. "I   
think you should go find out, Usagi-chan," she told   
her, smiling.  
  
"P...pregnant?!" Usagi exclaimed, still in a daze.   
"But we weren't *trying* to..."  
  
Ami laughed, pulling her friend into a warm embrace.   
"It happens to the best of us, Usagi-chan." After a   
few moments, she released her and stood up,   
addressing them both.  
  
"Until you can get in to see a doctor, I want you to   
eat a small meal every few hours." For once, the   
thought of food seemed to make Usagi cringe. "It'll   
help with the nausea," Ami explained. "You can also   
keep some crackers by your bed to help calm your   
stomach in the night."  
Usagi's thoughts were still in another land, so   
Mamoru thanked Ami and showed her out. As he shut the   
door, he looked down at Luna and Artemis. "I'm going   
to get Usako dressed and then we're going to the   
doctor," he told them, also in a daze.  
  
As he made his way up the stairs, Luna looked at   
Artemis, an amused expression upon her face. "That's   
if they can make it there without fainting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Usagi had called all her friends   
over. They sat waiting nervously in the living room,   
waiting for Usagi to come down from her room with   
important news; for only Ami knew what this news   
could be.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the couple   
walked into the room, hand in hand, standing at the   
entrance with barely contained excitement.  
  
"Well?" Rei demanded. "What's the big news?"  
  
"Yeah!" Minako added. "What's with all the secrecy?"  
  
Mamoru looked down at his wife, urging her to speak   
with his eyes.  
  
"Minna," Usagi began, eyes welling up with tears of   
happiness. "I'm...we're," she added, clutching   
Mamoru's hand, "pregnant."  
  
"NANI?!" Makoto, Rei and Minako exclaimed as one.  
  
"You're positive?!"  
  
"When did you find out?!"  
  
"Boy, you two sure didn't waste any time, did you?"   
Rei added slyly, smiling as the couple blushed.  
  
"Rei!" Luna warned.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Minako asked, but then   
realized how stupid her question was.  
  
"We're pretty sure it's a girl, but it's too early to   
tell. I'm only in my 8th week," Usagi informed them.  
  
Makoto looked troubled. "If it *is* a girl, the girl   
who will become Chibi-Usa, how can that be?"  
  
Minako caught on. "Yeah, I thought she was born in   
Crystal Tokyo."  
  
A subdued silence fell over them as they tried to   
sort out this bit of information. Finally, Luna spoke   
up.  
  
"Artemis and I have been thinking this over the past   
few days, and all we can tell you is that we'll just   
have to wait this out. Destiny, as we have known it,   
may be changing as we speak."  
  
"You mean, there's a chance that Chibi-Usa could be   
born in *this* world?" Rei asked, bewildered. When   
the cats nodded, she furrowed her brow. "But what   
would that mean for Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"Crystal Tokyo would never exist," Luna stated.   
  
Usagi looked scared. "That's not very reassuring,   
Luna."  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan," Makoto told her, hugging   
her close. "We're here for you no matter what   
happens."  
  
"I know, Mako-chan. Arigatou."  
  
"Now come on, minna! We're supposed to be celebrating   
Usagi's pregnancy! This calls for some chocolate!"   
Minako exclaimed, clapping her hands together   
excitedly.  
  
At the mention of food, Usagi went green.  
  
"Or not..." Minako added as everyone started   
laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Why haven't you two found the ginzuishou yet? As   
long as it's on this planet, I cannot attack!" the   
misty image yelled, eyes flashing angrily in the dim   
room.  
  
"The further along Sailor Moon is in her pregnancy,   
the better chance we will have of stealing the   
crystal without a fight," Kioshi explained, trying to   
hide the fear in his voice.  
  
"I don't care about that!" she yelled. Causing both   
twins to cringe. "I want the ginzuishou *now*. You   
are not to wait anymore."  
  
"Yes, Sovereign," they replied in unison.  
  
"In fact, even if the girl doesn't put up a fight, I   
want you to kill her. She's caused us too much   
trouble already," their ruler added, bitterness in   
her voice.  
  
"With pleasure," Kioko promised, bowing with her   
brother as the image vanished.  
  
Kioshi glanced over at his sister. "Come on. We have   
work to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nothing fits me anymore!!" a five-month pregnant   
Usagi yelled, frustration in her usually cheery   
voice.  
  
Rei smirked. "That usually happens when you're   
pregnant, you know," she pointed out sarcastically.  
  
Usagi glared back at the girl before returning her   
gaze to the mirror in front of her. The senshi had   
decided to take Usagi out shopping for a new wardrobe   
since she had begun to round out.  
  
"I feel ridiculous," she mumbled, examining her round   
belly.  
  
"It's only for a few more months, Usagi-chan," Minako   
pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, then you'll keep fit by chasing Chibi-Usa   
around. I bet she'll be a handful," Makoto added with   
a smile, remembering the younger version of Usagi's   
daughter when she had first come back from the   
future.  
  
"Yeah, I can't *wait* for that," she muttered   
sarcastically, but her smile soon returned. She   
lovingly stroked her belly, thinking about all the   
things she'd do with her daughter once she was   
born...  
  
"You ready to go?" Ami spoke up from her chair. "I   
need to get home to review my medical notes before my   
exam next week."  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan," Minako complained. "You have plenty   
of time! You'll ace it!"  
  
Usagi waddled back to her change room. "I'll be right   
out, Ami-chan, and then we can go."  
  
Once the girls had paid for Usagi's new clothes, they   
made their way into the cool spring air. It was   
almost the end of March and what little snow they had   
had over the winter was almost gone, revealing green   
shoots of grass fighting for the sun's warm touch.  
"Oh, minna," Usagi groaned as she tried to keep up   
with them. "I can't wait until I'm thin again. I feel   
like a bloated whale; I can't even tie up my own   
shoes anymore!"  
  
The girls all laughed, reassuring Usagi that it was   
all part of being pregnant.  
"I'm just glad that whoever it was that attacked us   
all those months ago never came back. Can you imagine   
me in my fuku?" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"That would be quite the sight to see," Rei added   
with a giggle.  
  
They finally arrived at Usagi's apartment, and the   
girls' saw her to her floor before going their   
separate ways.  
  
"See you, Usagi-chan!" Makoto called as she closed   
the door behind her. "Call us if you need anything."  
  
"I will! Thanks for the clothes!"  
  
With her friends gone and Mamoru still at work, Usagi   
sank onto the couch in exhaustion. *I can't believe   
shopping tires me out* she thought in amusement.   
After catching her breath, she slowly got up and made   
her way to the washroom, intent on taking a nice   
relaxing bath.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Usagi-chan," Luna greeted from the   
floor where she was curled up in the sun with   
Artemis. "Have fun shopping?"  
  
"Oh, it was a blast," Usagi said sarcastically,   
though she smiled. "How was your afternoon?"  
  
"Relaxing," Luna replied with a smile.  
  
"That's what I need; some relaxation," Usagi told   
her, taking off her jewelry and placing it in the   
wooden box Mamoru had made her. "When Mamo-chan get's   
home, tell him I'm in the bath."  
  
"Will do," Luna replied yawning.  
  
After taking a quick shower and preparing the water,   
Usagi sank into the hot liquid and relished in its   
warmth. She dozed off and on, mulling about what life   
would be like with their own Chibi-Usa around the   
house...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Across the street, two shadowy figures watched as the   
senshi left, their eyes following the group until   
they were out of sight.  
  
"It's time, Kioko," Kioshi said, his eyes hardening.   
"It's time to avenge the death of our brother."  
  
Kioko laughed, eyes burning with malicious intent.   
"Iko*!"  
  
~~~~  
*iko = let's go!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard   
a loud *thump* somewhere on the first floor.  
  
"Luna?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at   
the clock beside the tub and realized that Mamoru   
would be home soon. Grudgingly, she got out of the   
tub, wrapping a towel around her midsection.  
  
Once dry, she pulled on her robe and made her way to   
her closet, examining her clothes. "What do you think   
I should wear, Luna?" she asked, pulling out a few   
different maternity shirts. When she got no answer,   
she turned to look by the window. "Luna?" she called,   
but again received no answer.  
  
Furrowing her brow, she stopped what she was doing   
and listened for any sign that the cats were   
downstairs, but her apartment was deathly quiet,   
tension forming in the pit of her stomach.  
  
She quietly made her way to the bedroom door, which   
had been left ajar, but as she reached for the   
doorknob, she was thrown back across the room by a   
powerful wind, landing sprawled on her bed.  
  
"Nani?" she began, on her feet almost instantly   
despite her large stomach. Her heart froze. Standing   
in the doorway were twins, one of which had attacked   
her and the senshi back in the park and both who   
looked like Keitaro.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, realizing with   
sudden dread that her transformation brooch was   
across the room in her jewelry box.  
  
"We want the ginzuishou," the male demanded, slowly   
making his way towards her.  
  
"Luna!" Usagi called out, frightened. "Artemis?!"  
  
"If you're calling those pathetic cats, we took care   
of them already," the female told her with a sneer.  
  
Usagi's heart fell. *What am I going to do?* she   
thought with fear. *I can't attack them and risk my   
baby*  
  
Her attackers seemed to realize the same thing, for   
they laughed at her vulnerability.  
  
"If you hand over the ginzuishou quietly, we won't   
harm your baby," the male said. The female opened her   
mouth to protest but went silent after a signal from   
her brother.  
  
"No! I won't give it up!" Usagi yelled, summoning her   
courage.  
  
"You leave us no choice then," the male sneered,   
assuming a fighting stance that his twin copied.  
  
A moment later, the bedroom was filled with a   
scorching light, soon followed by Usagi's screams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru had made it to his floor when he heard the   
most horrible scream. He ran to his door, wondering   
who was making such a racket, when he noticed that   
his door was hanging on its hinges.   
  
"Usako?" he called, carefully pushing the destroyed   
door in. His breath caught in his throat. Luna and   
Artemis were sprawled on the floor, blood oozing down   
their heads from cuts.  
  
He rushed over, kneeling beside them. "Luna?   
Artemis?! What happened?" he demanded, trying to   
rouse them.  
  
Artemis opened his left eye; the other was swollen   
shut. He tried to focus it on Mamoru, but it closed   
again before he said: "...attacked... Usagi-chan..."  
  
Mamoru's head shot up as he heard another horrible   
scream from upstairs, followed by a dull thump.  
  
"Usako!" he yelled, barely changing into Tuxedo Kamen   
as he made it to the bedroom. The sight that met his   
eyes almost made him sick.  
  
The bedroom was in shambles; Usagi was face down on   
the floor, her robe in tatters, barely clinging to   
her pregnant form.  
  
*Oh no!* Tuxedo Kamen thought in panic. *The baby!*  
  
He saw the two attackers in the corner of the room.   
He was again shocked by how much they resembled   
Keitaro. *They must be family* he thought, a chill   
running down his spine.  
  
They had barely noticed him, concentrating instead on   
causing Usagi pain. As they started to throw another   
ball of searing energy at her unconscious form,   
Tuxedo Kamen jumped in front of it, taking the brunt   
of the attack.  
  
The impact threw him backwards into the far wall, the   
drywall caving in.  
  
"Who are you?" Kioshi called angrily. "Get out of the   
way!"  
  
With difficulty, Tuxedo Kamen got up and glared at   
the attackers. "I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I will not let   
you harm this woman!"  
  
Kioshi's green eyes narrowed maliciously. "Then you   
will die with her!"  
  
He shot another ball of negative energy, and Tuxedo   
Kamen barely had time to grab Usagi and jump across   
the room to safety.  
  
He held his wife away from the twins, anger etched   
upon his face. "Who are you? And why are you   
attacking her? Can't you see she's pregnant?" he   
demanded angrily.  
  
The female ventured closer, a scowl on her face. "My   
name is Kioko and he's Kioshi. That girl," she   
pointed, "*Sailor Moon*, killed our brother. We're   
here to avenge his death."  
  
"And to take the ginzuishou," the one called Kioshi   
added.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi regained consciousness, clutching at   
Tuxedo Kamen's shirt.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan! You have to get me my brooch!"   
she told him, her eyes watering. "If I don't   
transform, we don't have a chance."  
  
"No, Usako, I can't let you risk the baby," he added   
sadly. "Go hide while I take care of these vermin."  
  
He began to push her into the bathroom, but she   
resisted him. "Mamo-chan, NO! They don't want you,   
they want me and the ginzuishou!"  
  
As the couple argued, Kioko pretended to wipe a tear   
from her eye. "Oh, how kawaii," she growled,   
launching a beam of energy at them. Usagi flew   
through the bathroom doorway, hitting her head on the   
ceramic bathtub while Tuxedo Kamen hit the dresser,   
breaking the mirror and scattering the ornaments and   
jewelry that rested upon it.   
  
He clutched his head in pain, his vision swimming in   
front of him and he saw the twins advancing on his   
wife. *No...* he thought in panic. *It can't end this   
way... Somebody help us...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The senshi were halfway home when Rei suddenly   
stopped, causing the other three to crash into her on   
the street.  
  
"Rei-chan! What are you doing?" Minako demanded,   
rubbing her bruised head.  
  
The three girls watched Rei carefully, her face stony   
and emotionless.  
  
"Rei-chan? Are you there?" Makoto asked, waving her   
hand in front of the girl's blank eyes. "What's up?"  
  
Rei whirled on them, her face panicked. "Minna, Usagi   
and Mamoru are in trouble!" Without waiting for their   
reactions, she took off towards the Chiba's.  
  
"Nani?!" Minako asked, running alongside the raven-  
haired girl. "We just left her!"  
  
Ami had her mini computer out and was typing   
furiously. Suddenly, she gasped and looked over at   
the others. "There are two people with Keitaro's   
energy signature in their apartment!"  
  
Makoto narrowed her eyes. "Quick, henshin yo!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the pair got closer and closer to where Usagi lay,   
Tuxedo Kamen felt more and more helpless. He couldn't   
let them take his Usako from him. Or his unborn   
daughter. The future depended on their survival.  
  
He closed his eyes, concentrating on moving his   
bruised and battered limbs. He somehow managed to get   
up, but when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in   
his apartment. A heavy mist swirled around him and it   
was dark; very dark.  
  
He thought for a moment that he had lost   
consciousness, but then he saw the vague outline of   
the twins not far ahead. As they reached down for his   
wife, who lay naked on the floor, he angrily launched   
himself at them, crashing with them to the floor.  
  
"I told you not to touch her," he growled. As he   
brought his fist down, they disappeared, only to   
reappear a few feet away. Tuxedo Kamen yelped in pain   
as his fingers broke upon impact with the titled   
floor.  
  
"Foolish man," Kioshi scowled. "You will die for   
that."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen tried to jump out of the way of the   
oncoming energy, but he couldn't move. His life   
flashed before his eyes as the oncoming energy   
smashed into his chest. His screams of agony were   
heard long after he had lost consciousness...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Jupiter asked as the senshi ran   
down the hall to Usagi's apartment. "That sounded   
like Mamoru..."  
  
The green senshi stopped to survey the damaged door.   
A weird, white mist was slipping into the hall, and   
she looked back at Mercury for an explanation.  
  
"It looks like the attackers have altered reality in   
there. We should proceed with caution," she added.  
  
They saw the cats lying motionless on the floor but   
they ignored them for the time being, rushing up the   
stairs to Usagi and Mamoru's bedroom.  
  
"It's locked!" Mars yelled, moving out of the way as   
Jupiter aimed a flying kick at it. It didn't move.  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!" The swirling gold   
heart destroyed the doorknob, but the door still   
refused to open.  
  
As Jupiter went to yell out her attack, the senshi   
froze as they heard Usagi's sobs.  
  
"Mamo-chan!! No!! You killed him!"  
"Quick!" Mercury instructed. "We haven't got much   
time left!"  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
The jammed door burst inwards, barely missing one of   
the twins as they emerged from the washroom, dragging   
a bloodied Usagi.  
  
"You're too late!" Kioshi yelled. He snapped his   
fingers and Tuxedo Kamen's lifeless form floated into   
the air before falling unceremoniously to the floor   
in front of him. His cape and tuxedo were in tatters,   
hanging loosely around his body.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Venus yelled, appalled by the   
sight before her.  
  
"Minna!... Usagi yelled, eyes red and swollen. She   
tried to run to them, but didn't have enough energy.  
  
Venus' face hardened as she took in Usagi's weak and   
battered form. In a fit of rage, she threw a golden   
heart at the twins, missing them by mere inches and   
impaling the ruined wall behind them.  
"Temper, temper," Kioko taunted with a smirk. She   
snapped her fingers and rope appeared in her hand.   
She bent down, tying it around Usagi's hands before   
hauling her back to her feet, her once beautiful silk   
robe barely covering her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Jupiter called, her eyes shimmering   
with tears at the sight of her princess.   
  
"Jupiter! You've got to help Mamo-chan!" she   
responded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kioshi laughed. "There's nothing you can do for him   
now, senshi." He kicked the man's ribs just to prove   
his point.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
The burning arrow headed straight for Kioshi, but he   
disappeared just as it would have impaled him. It hit   
the opposite wall which burst into flame.  
  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"   
  
The spray of water snaked through the mist and smoke   
to put out the fire before it spread. Though at the   
same time, a burst of energy threw the senshi back   
into the far wall, knocking the wind from them as   
they sank to the floor in pain.  
  
"Pathetic," Kioko remarked, surveying the moaning   
senshi. She snapped her fingers again, and this time,   
Usagi began to float. The girl look at her with wide,   
blue eyes, unsure of what was to happen next.  
  
"Scared, are you?" she sneered, slowly walking around   
her. Usagi's belly was clearly visible through the   
tatters of her robe, and Kioko placed a cold hand on   
it. The blond flinched.  
  
"Leave my baby alone!" Usagi yelled, her eyes   
hardening.   
  
Kioshi laughed, appearing beside his sister. "You   
took our brother's life, we take your baby's life.   
It's only fair."  
  
"I won't let you!" she yelled, struggling in her   
invisible chains.   
  
"Kioko, would you like the honour?" he asked his   
twin, moving aside.  
  
"With pleasure," she growled, eyes dancing with   
excitement. She placed her hands together, a bright   
ball of energy forming between them.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Mars yelled, launching herself at the   
woman. Kioshi blasted her out of the way before his   
twin was disturbed. Mars sank to the floor again,   
unconscious.  
  
"Mars!" the remaining senshi called, too weak to get   
up.  
  
Kioko smiled at Usagi; a smile that didn't carry to   
her eyes. "The death of you and your baby will bring   
me great pleasure," she told her with a sneer. As if   
in slow motion, she opened her hands, bringing her   
right arm back to launch the energy...  
  
Suddenly, a beam of silver light filled the dark,   
misty room, causing everyone to look away.  
  
"What's going on?" Kioshi yelled angrily. "What are   
you doing, Kioko?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything, I-" but her reply was cut   
off as she saw a bright object rising from the debris   
on the floor. It slowly made it's way over to Usagi,   
coming to rest in the air in front of her.  
  
Venus lifted her head in shock. "The ginzuishou!" she   
whispered.  
  
"It's...it's protecting her!" Mercury stated in awe.  
  
The brightness began to die down and Kioshi stared at   
the silver crystal that hovered between him and his   
captive.  
  
"The ginzuishou..." he muttered in fear, his green   
eyes widening in shock. He turned to his twin.   
"Quick, Kioko! Grab it!"  
  
She lunged for the crystal but in the blink of an   
eye, it was gone, absorbed into Usagi's body.  
  
"What the...?" Kioshi exclaimed. His eyes narrowed   
dangerously at Usagi. "Give it to me, Moon Brat! Or   
we'll kill your unborn child!"  
  
Usagi's eyes were just as angry. "As I told Keitaro,   
you will *never* get the ginzuishou!" she spat.  
  
"Then you will DIE!" he yelled. As if on cue, both   
Kioshi and his twin jumped at Usagi, hands   
outstretched as if to strangle her.  
  
"USAGI!!!!" the three senshi yelled, finally making   
it to their feet again, Mars still unconscious.  
  
As they lunged forward after the twins, another   
bright light pierced the room, this time coming from   
Usagi. Her tattered robe was instantly replaced by a   
long, white gown and the royal crescent moon appeared   
on her forehead.  
  
As the twins reached Princess Serenity, they were   
launched backwards into the oncoming senshi as a   
forcefield erected itself around her.  
  
"You will not harm the heir to the my throne,"   
Serenity stated. Kioshi and Kioko stared, transfixed,   
as the Moon Princess opened her hands, a beam of   
light heading straight for them.  
  
Before they could react, the energy had penetrated   
them, ripping their mortal bodies apart in an   
instant, bathing the rest of the room in a healing,   
silver light.  
  
Once the glare had died down, Jupiter, Venus and   
Mercury jumped to their feet again, soon followed by   
Mars, who had been healed.  
  
"You alright, Mars?" Venus asked, but before the red   
senshi could answer, she had shifted her attention to   
Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Look!" Jupiter exclaimed in shock.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's lifeless body was moving once again.   
The senshi ran over to him as he slowly sat up.  
  
"Are you alright, Mamoru-san?" Mercury asked,   
brushing the damp hair from his face to check his   
cuts. To her surprise, they were gone.  
  
"The ginzuishou... it must have healed us all when it   
destroyed the twins," she muttered in amazement.  
  
"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen suddenly yelled, crawling over   
to his wife's side. The senshi turned to her   
tattered, still body.  
  
"Oh no!" Venus cried, following.  
  
Princess Serenity was no more. Usagi was back in her   
shreded robe, laying lifeless on the debris-covered   
floor.  
  
"Usako! Wake up!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, gently shaking   
her. She remained lifeless. "Usako... no..." he   
sobbed, his mask on the ground as he cried freely.   
"It... it wasn't supposed to be like this!"  
  
Mercury took out her mini-computer and scanned   
Usagi's body. Her face lifted a bit. "She's alive,   
minna!" she stated, but as she scanned some more, her   
joy was short lived. "But barely. She's in a coma."  
  
Luna and Artemis came running into the room. "Minna!"   
the black cat called. "Is everyone alright?" Their   
cuts had been healed as well.  
  
"No," Mars informed her sadly. "Usagi...she's in a   
coma."  
  
Artemis lowered his head. "She shouldn't have used   
the ginzuishou," he said quietly. "She was too weak   
with her pregnancy. Didn't have enough power to use   
it."  
  
"Oh my god!" Jupiter cried. "The baby! Is she okay?"   
she asked Mercury.  
  
"Yes," the blue senshi responded after consulting her   
computer, but she gave Jupiter a grave look. "But not   
for long if Usagi's in a coma."  
  
Tuexdo Kamen wiped his tears on the back of his   
gloved hand, then undid his torn cape, covering his   
wife's naked form. "Oh, Usako..."  
  
Suddenly, a dark laugh was heard, coming from nowhere   
and everywhere all at once.  
  
"What's going on?" Venus cried, getting to her feet.  
  
"Not again!" Mars growled, assuming a fighting   
stance.  
  
The mist that filled the dark room began to form the   
transparent image of a woman, eyes alight with glee   
and malicious intent.  
  
"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded, taking up position   
in front of her comatose princess.  
  
"I am the Ice Sovereign, and with the ginzuishou   
indisposed, nothing will be able to stop the Earth   
from freezing over!"  
  
"Nani?!" Mars exclaimed. She glanced at the other   
senshi, eyes wide.  
  
"That's right," the woman continued. "Keitaro, Kioko   
and Kioshi may have failed to bring me the   
ginzuishou, but I don't need it to place you all in   
an eternal sleep!" She smiled down at the angry   
senshi. "Better enjoy your last few minutes of warmth   
while you can!"  
  
With that, she disappeared, her evil cackling sending   
chills down everyone's spine. But it wasn't just her   
laugh that chilled them...  
  
"Minna, do you feel that?" Venus asked, crossing her   
arms in front of her for warmth.  
  
Jupiter's teeth began to chatter. "The temperature!   
It's already starting to drop!"  
  
Mercury frantically typed readings into her computer,   
her fingers starting to seize up from the cold. "If   
this keeps up, we won't have more than a few minutes   
until everything freezes over!"  
  
The senshi ran back to Mamoru, who had detransformed   
and was holding Usagi in his arms, trying to keep her   
warm.  
  
"We need to wake her up!" Mars told them, gently   
smacking Usagi's face.  
  
When the cats looked at her strangely, Venus   
explained: "The ginzuishou, it was absorbed by her or   
something. She needs to wake up in order to use it."  
  
Luna shook her head, her eyes sad. "She was weak   
enough as it was when she used it the first time. I'm   
afraid she won't wake up in time to use it again."  
  
The senshi looked at Luna in horror, each realizing   
the seriousness of the situation. Outside, a blizzard   
began to rage, and the temperature inside the   
destroyed apartment was dropping at an alarming rate.  
  
"But... but that means..." Jupiter stammered, unable   
to speak the truth. A thin layer of ice began to form   
on her exposed skin and she looked at her friends,   
frightened.  
  
"That means, there's nothing we can do," Mercury   
finished. Her computer had already frozen and it sat,   
frost-covered on the ground, useless. Just how the   
senshi felt.  
  
"Minna..." Artemis whispered through clenched teeth   
before he and Luna froze over.  
  
"Luna! Artemis!" Mars cried out. "No!! This can't be   
happening!" Painfully, she made her way over to where   
Usagi sat frozen to Mamoru. "Usagi-chan! Wake up!! We   
need you!"  
  
But her cries went unheard as she and the rest of the   
senshi froze over, their faces forever frozen in a   
look of horror and sadness.  
  
They couldn't hear the Sovereign's laughter as she   
covered the Earth in a think layer of eternal ice...  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know I'm horrible to leave it at such an   
intense point of the story ;) But oh well! :D *smirks   
evilly* No clue when the next part will be up, seeing   
as I have yet to write it (though I have an outline)   
but now that school is done, I should be able to   
start it soon :D But do let me know what you think!  
~Mango 


End file.
